Press-in style panel fasteners are used in a wide array of applications ranging from automotive trim attachment to shelving, furniture assembly, etc. One particularly prevalent fastener style has a two-part construction, whereby a substantially cylindrical insertable member having a flared head portion is adapted to be secured to a workpiece. The insertable member has a hollow portion that typically runs longitudinally therethrough. This fastener also includes an inner member that fits into the hollow portion of the insertable member. The insertable member is deformable, such that its projections are flared out once the fastener is inserted into a hole in a panel, effectively locking the panel fastener in place. An example of such a prior art panel fastener is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Various tools and techniques are sometimes used to remove of such panel fasteners. For example, a flat blade can be wedged under the fastener head, and the fastener can then be pried out of the panel into which it is inserted. This necessitates that the tool be pivoted to lift the fastener away from the panel. Unfortunately, this requires a fairly long travel of a handle to which the blade is attached, such that use in confined spaces is limited or even impossible.
Also, such tools and techniques often scratch or otherwise damage the surface of the panel, since the blade must be pivoted so as to pry out the fastener. Similar issues arise with flat-head screwdrivers, or generic pry tools, which are generally poorly suited for removing these fasteners. Besides damage to surrounding panels, these tools can also damage the panel fasteners themselves, effectively rendering them useless.
When a panel fastener has been repeatedly used, the projections can become permanently flared out. This often renders the fastener useless, requiring new fasteners to be purchased. Additionally insertion of panel fasteners is typically done by hand, and is often a laborious, tedious, and difficult task.